Skills
Agility Acrobatics: '''Performing feats of gymnastics, extraordinary balance, as well as breaking falls. '''Fighting: '''Competence in unarmed combat. '''Climbing: '''Scaling various surfaces and ability to jump and grab with great efficiency. '''Melee combat: Wielding hand-to-hand weapons found on the spot why great efficiency. Riding: Controlling and riding domesticated mounts. Stealth: Moving silently and avoiding detection, whether through shadows or crowds. Coordination Reflexes: '''Capability to react swiftly to quick event with great accuracy to block, to dodge or simply react. '''Vision: '''General eyesight accuracy. '''Charioteering: Accelerating, steering, and decelerating chariots (in particular) or any kind of cart-and-animal vehicle. Marksmanship: Shooting any kind of mechanical device that projects munitions across a distance. Pilotry: Operating any water-faring vehicle, including steering, applying the oars, or managing the sails. Sleight of hand: Nimbleness with the fingers and misdirection, including picking pockets, palming items, and stage magic. Throwing: Hitting a target accurately with a thrown item, including stones, javelins, bottles, and knives. Also used for catching thrown items. Physique Strenght: General physical capabilities. Speed: Both representing the speed using basic physical capabilities, magical enhancement and general motor reaction. Lifting: Moving or lifting heavy objects, as well as representing the ability to inflict additional damage with strength-powered weapons. Running: Moving quickly on the ground while avoiding obstacles and keeping from stumbling. Stamina: Physical endurance and resistance to pain, disease, and poison. swimming: Moving and surviving in a liquid medium. Intellect Cultures: Comprehension of customs, traditions, art, history, politics, and views on outsiders of various regions or groups, as well as the ability to generalize about common cultural forms. Devices: Using and designing complex mechanical equipment. Actually building items requires crafting. Healing: Dressing wounds, applying splints, and disinfecting injuries, plus an understanding and application of medical procedures, such as diagnosing illnesses and performing surgery. Navigation: Determining the correct course using external reference points, such as stars, maps, or landmarks, as well as creating maps. As for a general knowledge of the geographic area. Reading/Writing: Ability to understand various forms of written communication, as well as the ability to create literary compositions. Scholar: Knowledge and/or education in Culture, Economics, Politics and Lore History. Some specific field specialize in one subject as Engineering or a general knowledge of a wide range of subjects as in magics. It is used to remember details, rumors, tales, legends, theories, important people and physics to let them understand the values of life. Scholar can be useful with investigation to narrow a search for information. Yet, the knowledge given by scholarship are shown the way history represented it. Which can be inaccurate even if common information. Speaking: Familiarity with and ability to understand various forms of verbal communication. Characters know the Trade Speech (assuming the setting has one) and one “native” language in which they have spoken fluency. Additional languages in which a character has proficiency can be represented by specializations of this skill. Trading: Knowledge of business practices, exchange rates, the monetary value of goods and opportunities, and other information regarding barter and sales, including the ability to determine how to make money with another skill the character has. Trading can complement bluff, charm, and persuasion when haggling over prices for goods and services being bought or sold. Acumen Crafting: Creating, fixing, or modifying equipment, weapons, armor, and vehicles, as well as woodworking, metalworking, constructing buildings, and the like. Investigation: Gathering information, researching topics, analyzing data, and piecing together clues. Spotting hidden objects or people, reconnoitering, lipreading, or eavesdropping on or watching another person. Following the trail of another person, animal, or creature, or keeping after a moving target without being noticed. Streetwise: Finding information, goods, and contacts in an urban environment, particularly through thieves’ guilds and similar criminal organizations, black markets, and other illicit operations. Also useful for determining possible motives and methods of criminals. Charisma Animal Handling: Controlling animals and making them perform tricks and follow commands. Bluff: Lying, tricking, or deceiving others, as well as verbal evasion, misdirection, and blustering. Disguise can complement uses of this skill. Also useful in putting on acting performances. Charm: Using friendliness, flattery, or seduction to influence someone else. Also useful in sales and bartering transactions, putting on performances (such as singing, acting, or storytelling), and situations involving etiquette. Leadership: Effectively ordering and coordinating others in team situations. Intimidation: Using physical presence, verbal threats, taunts, torture, or fear to influence others or get information out of them. Mettle: Ability to withstand stress, temptation, other people’s interaction attempts, mental attacks, and pain. The Game Master may allow a specialization in a specific faith tradition or belief system to enhance many, though not all, applications of mettle. Persuasion: Influencing others or getting information out of them through bribery, honest discussion, debate, diplomacy, or speeches. Also useful in negotiations, business transactions, storytelling, and oration. Influence: '''The use of social status for own benefits and/or access to special services. Magic '''Alteration: Casting spells involving change. Apportation: Casting spells involving movement. Divination: Casting spells involving knowledge. Conjuration: Casting spells involving creation.